Names Change10
by ks
Summary: Read&find out


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
Names Change10a  
  
  
Quote-What's in a name?  
  
  
  
Scott and Hank walked into the lodge from the kitchen. Hank nodded his head toward Scott gesturing he was going to talk to Peter, and Scott nodded his head back knowingly. He then took a bite out of the apple that he had just gotten, and walked over to the piano.  
  
He stared at the keys and gently rubbed the back of his hand against them. He hadn't played in what seemed like forever. He quietly began playing "Silent Night"…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby stood up to go to the restroom. She noticed Scott staring at the keys on the piano and wanted to go over and talk to him, but resisted. She continued to the restroom, and when she got there, she wasn't prepared for what she saw…  
  
Shelby: Juliete, what are you doing?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy smirked across the room at Ezra. David was sitting by Ezra staring at him, which was making Ezra uncomfortable. Daisy couldn't help but find the whole scene amusing. David hated Ezra, ok not hate but loved bugging Ezra, and right now he was worshiping the guy. Her smirk turned into a laugh as David quickly ran into the kitchen, and then back to Ezra, holding a glass of water in his hand, which he handed to Ezra. She couldn't watch it anymore because it was getting pathetic. She noticed Scott moving his fingers gracefully across the piano keys and walked over to him. She sat on the bench beside him and began humming along with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. Ever since they had been back at Horizon, he had been doing some serious thinking. He was starting school soon, and he would miss Juliete like crazy. He wanted to do something special for her before she left, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
*Guess I should talk to someone about it* he thought to himself.  
  
He looked at the sparkling flames shooting out of the fire and smiled to himself. He was back at home, and that made him feel good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked up behind Peter, who was sitting in a chair, and began massaging his shoulders.  
  
Sophie: What ya thinking about Mountain Man?  
  
She could feel Peter's shoulders relaxing…  
  
Peter: It just feels good to see them all again  
  
She stopped massaging his shoulders and walked around to sit in a chair opposite him  
  
Sophie: Yeah, I have missed them too.  
  
She scanned the room and smiled to herself and the sight of Kat and Hank laughing together. She noticed Daisy and Scott sitting at the piano, and thought she saw Scott's hand moving across the keys. She laughed to herself at the sight of David serving Ezra. She looked for Juliete and Shelby, but didn't see them.   
  
*I wonder where they are* she thought as a confused look crossed her face   
  
  
*****************  
Names Change 10b  
*****************  
  
  
Shelby stood looking at Juliete who was sitting in the floor by the sink. Her head was lying on her knees and Shelby wasn't sure if she was crying or not.  
  
Shelby slowly walked over to Juliete, not sure what to do.  
  
Shelby: Juliete…are you ok?  
  
She watched as Juliete slowly lifted up her head and quickly began to wipe away her tears  
  
Shelby: I already know you were crying Juliete, don't try to hide it.  
  
Juliete gave an embarrassed smile  
  
Shelby slowly sat down by Juliete and just sat there in silence with her for a few minutes  
  
Shelby: Something you want to talk about?  
  
Juliete shook her head 'no' and stared blankly at the wall in front of her  
  
Shelby: You have to talk to someone Queenie. Who better than the person you hate the most?  
  
Shelby smiled at Juliete, hoping to get a reaction out of her, but Juliete didn't even blink an eye  
  
Shelby: That's fine, we don't have to talk about it-I don't want to anyway.  
  
Juliete: I'm going to miss Auggie   
  
Shelby smiled to herself, this always worked with Juliete, she just turned the tables and… A concerned look crossed her face though at the sight of her friend beginning to cry again  
  
Shelby: Come on Juliete  
  
Juliete: I just don't want to be away from him, but my mother…  
  
Shelby: Is a…  
  
Shelby bit her tongue, she didn't want to insult Juliete in anyway  
  
Juliete: You can say it. She's a  
  
Together: Son of a mother  
  
They both laughed together, but only for a short moment because Juliete's laughter quickly turned to tears again  
  
Juliete: I love him Shelby, but does he know it?  
  
Shelby smirked at Juliete  
  
Shelby: He better. He is all you ever talk about day and night. I'm hoping he can take a hint  
  
A smile crossed Juliete's face as her eyes lit up.  
  
Juliete: I've never felt that good with anyone before. He just makes me so…  
  
Shelby: Happy?  
  
Juliete nodded her head yes and looked over at Shelby  
  
Juliete: Is that how you used to feel when you were with Scott?  
  
Shelby's stare turned to a blank one as the thought of her and Scott together entered her mind  
  
*I always loved him*  
  
Shelby: Yeah, I was happy then.  
  
Juliete: and you're not now?  
  
Shelby: I'm happy  
  
Shelby had a defensive tone in her voice, she knew Juliete was right  
  
Juliete: but were you happier then?  
  
*Yeah* Shelby thought to herself  
  
Shelby: Guess I was…  
  
Juliete's face lit up with a smile as she began to stand up  
  
Shelby: Um Princess?  
  
Juliete turned around and looked at Shelby  
  
Juliete: Yeah  
  
Shelby: Thanks for the reality check  
  
Juliete smiled as she helped Shelby up off the floor  
  
Juliete: Come on, let's go  
  
Juliete turned to walk out of the room, but stopped abruptly, causing Shelby to pump into her  
  
Shelby: What the…  
  
Juliete pulled Shelby into a hug, and to her surprise Shelby didn't pull away  
  
Shelby: Don't go all mushy on me  
  
Juliete laughed at her as they both began walking out of the restroom  
  
*I'm going to have to do something big for Auggie* Juliete thought to herself  
  
*I know she's right* Shelby sighed to herself   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie watched as Shelby and Juliete came around the corner, they seemed to be talking about something, and whatever it was Juliete seemed happy.  
  
*Probably talking about Auggie* Sophie smiled to herself  
  
Peter stood up and walked over to Sophie. He helped her up out of her chair and took her by the hand. He gave her a soft kiss, and then led her over to the piano where Scott was now playing "Amazing Grace" and Daisy was softly humming along.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra laughed at David who was hoping up and down on one foot while singing "Mary Had a Little Lamb". He grabbed at his ribs, which were throbbing in pain, because he was laughing so hard.   
  
Ezra: Where's the video camera when ya need it  
  
He looked over at the piano where Daisy was sitting on piano bench by Scott. Sophie, Peter, Hank, Kat, and Auggie were also gathered around. Ezra furrowed his brow and walked over to the group. He motioned for David to follow him, which he did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby and Juliete looked over at the piano. Juliete gave a little squeal  
  
Juliete: Look, Scott is playing the piano  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes. It was amazing how Juliete could go from crying to perky in just a few minutes.  
  
Juliete: Let's go listen  
  
Shelby wasn't sure about it, but agreed after some persuading from Juliete  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all gathered around the piano listening to Scott play some nice melodies. Daisy had stopped singing for the moment and was now standing with Ezra.   
  
Shelby smiled as she looked over at Juliete who was hanging onto Auggie. She then tried to hold in laughter as she noticed David standing on one foot with both hands on his head.  
  
*I thought he was crazy before* she laughed to herself.  
  
  
  
Scott slowly took his hands off the keys and turned to face everyone who had now gathered around him. He hadn't been aware they had all been listening to him, he gave a little embarrassed smile as he again turned to face the keys. He was about to play something, but stopped and turned around to face everyone.  
  
Scott: Can anyone here play?  
  
He looked at Shelby. He knew she could, but he wasn't sure whether or not she would want to.  
  
Juliete: Shelby can!  
  
Juliete's perky voice caused David, who was standing by her, to lose his balance. He looked up and gave everyone and embarrassed smile. He quickly jumped back up and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
*He's so good at ruining the moment* Daisy thought dryly to herself. She knew Shelby couldn't hold her feelings in much longer…   
  
Scott again turned his attention back to everyone, his eyes focusing on Shelby.  
  
Scott: Does anyone want to play a song with me?  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and made her way to the bench. Scott smiled happily at her, glad she had decided to at least do something with him.  
  
Shelby sat down on the bench and smirked at Scott, not making eye contact though  
  
Shelby: What are we gonna play cowboy?  
  
Scott's head was spinning now, she was beginning to talk with him, or at least was putting up a good font. He turned to face everyone again  
  
Scott: Any requests?  
  
Everyone looked around at everyone else, but no one said anything.  
  
David: Make it something me and Ezzzra can dance to.  
  
David made a little slide step and a little dance move  
  
Ezra rolled his eyes *I knew it wouldn't last long* he sighed to himself  
  
Scott looked at Shelby who, too, was waiting for a response from someone  
  
Scott: I gotta idea  
  
He leaned into Shelby and whispered something into her hear, glad she didn't pull away.  
  
A confused look crossed her face, but her eyes had excitement in them  
  
Shelby: It's the middle of fall  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: There's no law that you have to play it -you know when-  
  
Shelby raised her eyebrows and gave a little smirk  
  
Shelby: Ok then…  
  
Scott again placed his hands on the piano, and was tempted to do the same with Shelby's, but resisted the temptation. He smiled at her, and then they both began playing…  
  
  
Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
  
(David and Auggie laughed like Santa Clause)  
  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight  
  
(Daisy laughed as Ezra and David started dancing)  
  
Oh...Jingle bells   
Jingle Bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride   
In a one horse open sleigh  
  
David: HEY!  
  
Scott and Shelby stopped playing the piano  
  
David: What? That's it?  
  
Everyone gave him a confused look  
  
David: That's not all of it  
  
Shelby: You mean to tell me you know the whole song?  
  
David gave an embarrassed smile as he shook his head yes  
  
Scott looked at Shelby and they both began playing again  
  
  
  
David:A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot  
  
Everyone:Oh...Jingle bells   
Jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
  
Jingle bells   
Jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah  
  
  
Everyone: HEY!  
  
  
Daisy: *dryly* It's official-we've all flown the coop  
  
Scott looked at Shelby who was laughing. She turned in his direction, and stared into his eyes, searching for the truth. All the sudden the whole room turned silent…  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ok, if I get 15 reviews, I will post the next chapter tomorrow morning as soon as I wake up. You may think 15 is a lot, but the next 2 or 3 chapters will be worth it…I PROMISE.  
  
  
Soon to come: What does Shelby do?  
  
Auggie plans something special for Juliete  
  
The weather turns worse  
  
A whole lot more   
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  



End file.
